Gender Fluid Confusion
by Princeofhellbuddai
Summary: Two students, Several genders. They're both complete opposites, but they do have one vital similarity - they're both gender fluid. And they're falling for each other's 'other halves' SasuNaruSasu Fem!Sasu & Fem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Gender Fluid Confusion - Chapter 1**

 **Summary - Two students, two genders. They're complete opposites but they both share one vital similarity - they're both gender fluid. And they're falling for each other's other halves.**

 _Naruko's POV_

I was... Cold. Very, very cold. My hands wouldn't fit in my bloody short short's pocket AND my tights were ripped AND it was the middle of December, so you can see why I was fucking cold.

Why the FUCK do we go to school in December anyway? There's no point! We're all too bloody cold to focus on any of the lessons, let alone get out of bed in the morning. Why would I leave my duvet cocoon of warmth and go out into the cold to go to a place I fucking hate, anyway?

My phone beeped. Who the FUCK is texting me at eight in the morning?

Today I had decided on the black, gothic and kinda scary phone case. (Yes, I have several phone cases. Fuck off.) So, when I took it out once I was on the number 69 (shut up) bus the sweet looking old woman next to me was no longer sweet looking. Just for that I played my music in my earphones really fucking loudly.

It was Kiba. I should have remembered.

Ever since I was open about my gender fluidity Kiba (the best friend, yo) text me every morning asking what day it is so he gets my pronouns and name correct. I mean, it was kind of stupid he did that. You can tell just by looking at me. Today I was wearing black short shorts with fish net tights and sparkly black converse trainers and a Suicide Silence tank top (and a bright pink bra just for the lols). And I put on blonde pigtails.

So, you can clearly see why it was pointless he text me every morning, but it does show he cares, so I don't say anything.

I tap back, **Pigtails and fishnet tights bruh x**

For a second I consider sending the message with the kiss. I didn't usually do it, but I thought it would be a little funny. Realising that Kiba is a moron and will not take it as a joke, I deleted the kiss and sent the message.

As I scrolled through Instagram with the old woman sending me death glares when anything 'gay' appeared on my phone, it bleeped again. But it wasn't from Kiba this time, no no, but Sakura.

Sakura wasn't saved as Sakura in my phone. She was saved as **THE EX** because, well, she's my ex. I went out with her when I was 13 and we stayed together all through Year 8, 9, 10 and it was only until I came out as genderfluid at the end of year 10 that she broke up with me with the sweet line _"I'm just not a lesbian"_

Anyway, back to the text.

 **Hey, Naruto (if you still go by that name?). Have you heard the news?**

I furrowed my eyebrows, meaning yet another look from that fucking old woman. I turned my head and stared at her ugly puke green eyes with my beautiful blue ones. "Do I fucking smell or something?" I spat, trying my hardest not to smile.

The fucking bitch gently smiled and nodded, "Yes, dear, you do"

I looked up. The bus was just pulling into my stop, so I had to do something fast. I couldn't let her get away with that! So I did the first thing that came to mind.

Not breaking eye contact a smirk slid it's way onto my face. I quickly grabbed her head with my hands and smashed our lips together. I slowly began standing up, my hair brushing against my arms. I felt her face scrunch up in disgust. Bitch.

When the bus stopped and the driver said the name of the stop I pulled away, my smirk widening, and wiped my mouth with my arm. I nodded, "Maybe next time we can go full on, yeah?" I winked and strut my way down the stairs, shaking my ass as I did. I left her with her mouth wide open and cheeks red.

Wait, she enjoyed it? Lesbian paedophile.

As I stepped off someone on the bus shouted, "You go girl!" at me. I span around, the realization of cameras finally hitting me, and blew them a kiss before the doors closed and the vehicle whizzed down the road.

I closed my eyes. My head felt heavy. The old chattering school noises went on behind me. The bus stop was literally just outside the school, so I had the whole journey to prepare myself. But I didn't.

I pulled my lipgloss out of my purse and reapplied it along with some mascara. (I had been practicing make-up all summer so I was pretty good at it now). With a deep breath I turned around, whacked on my best smirk and walked through the gate.

Kiba bumped into my side as soon I took my first step into the gate. I didn't stop walking, though, I was on a roll.

"Are you ready?" He asked, jogging to keep up with me.

I chuckled and clicked my tongue, strutting my way through the main entrance.

"Bring it on."

* * *

 _Sasuke's POV_

New school. A fresh start. Why was I nervous?

I stared at myself in the mirror. Yes, today was definitely a guy day. Just as I was putting hairspray in my hair, my older brother (Itachi (he's actually a dick)) came up behind me and raised an eyebrow. "Finished yet, princess?"

I didn't give him the response he was looking for and just rolled my eyes. By the time I was done Itachi had decided to sit on my bed and watch me intensely. I furrowed my eyebrows, turning around and pulling the lid off of my eyeliner pencil. (Yes, I wear guyliner). "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Itachi chuckled. "Because you're beautiful," he saw the chance and fucking took it.

I pointed a finger at him, "No, Itachi, don't make me cry!"

Fucking TFIOS. That book crushed me, destroyed me. I cried for like a week. Whyyyyyy? ;-;

"Ahh," he mumbled, standing up and ruffling my hair. "You're such a little pussy, younger brother."

"H-Hey! Dude!" I shouted and pinched his elbow. No-one touches my hair and gets away with it.

Chuckling, Itachi walked to the door, not reacting to the death pinch I just gave him. He stood by the door and I watched as his eyes darted to the bra scrunched up in the corner.

My heart raced so quickly I felt it would burst out of my chest. Fuck, no. No-one knows that I'm genderfluid and no-one MUST know. I squeezed my eyes shut as he walked across the room again. I flinched when the floor creaked. _My life is over I'll be disowned he'll take the piss and tell father and then father will-_

"Brother, I thought you had company last night," Itachi chuckled and threw the bra at me. He shook his head. "16 and already a player. God, Sasuke."

My eyes popped open when I caught the bra. I blinked, a wave of relief falling over me. "Ahahah, yeah. Shut up, you dick," I retorted, throwing it on my bed. "Now, shoo, you pest."

And with that, my brother left. I dropped down onto my bed and sighed. I _need_ to be more careful.

 **SxN NxS**

I was early so I sat on the grass with Suigetsu. Suigetsu was a guy who came with me to London when we moved from Japan. It was his first day, too, so we were in the same boat. He also knew about Sasuko (my 'other half').

"So, are you a prince or princess today?" He asked as I sat down, sighing.

I closed my eyes and lay down, hands behind my head. "What does it look like, dofus?"

I expected him to insult me back, or hit my leg, so when I heard nothing in reply I was slightly confused. I popped one eye open and asked if he was okay, in which his response was his hand waving at me to shut up and then gesturing his head in the general direction of the gate.

This must of been something good if it was enough to shut Suigetsu fucking Hozuki up, so I sat up and rested on my elbows. I turned my head and soon realized almost everyone outside was staring at the thing that had caught my friend's attention.

"What the-" I began, then my eyes fell upon her. _Her._

A fit blonde chick was strutting across the field and towards the main entrance. The way her ass shook with each stride sent shivers of delight down my spine and her eyes - god they were beautiful.

If she was beautiful from where I was sitting, then only God knows what she looks like up close.

 _Her._

She was going to be mine.

I heard Suigetsu chuckle beside me. Without me realising, my lips had curved into a smirk. And Suigetsu had noticed.

"Do you really want that reputation again, Sasuke?" He asked. I may or may not have been the school 'hot stuff' (as Sui put it) back in Japan. I prefer hot mess because, let's face it, I am a fucking mess.

I turned my head to him once she'd entered the school, my smirk unmoving. "It's going to be pretty hard not to when every girl I've seen so far couldn't keep their eyes off me since I walked through that fucking gate, Sui."

He scratched his back, chuckling. "Until _she_ arrived."

"Until _she_ arrived," I repeated, laying back down.

Mine, I say.

 ** _Mine._**

* * *

 **Sam's Note - Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gender Fluid Confusion - Chapter 2**

 _ **Summary - Two students, two genders. They're complete opposites but they both share one vital similarity - they're both gender fluid. And they're falling for each other's other halves.**_

 **Sam's Note - I'll say this here because I've had at least two people ask me it - physically, they are both guys. Mentally, they vary. Like... Some days they could feel like a boy, sometimes a girl, sometimes both and sometimes neither. It's quite cool, actually.** _  
_

 _Naruko's POV_

"Hmmmm hmmm hmmm," The first class of my first day in Year 11 as who I am wasn't what I expected it to be. It wasn't dramatic. I wasn't getting spat on or shoved into lockers like I would have been if I were in an over the top American movie. The only thing that was killing my vibe was the class itself.

It was... boring.

I had very skillfully put my phone in my bra and taped my earphone wire to the back of neck, just hidden under my hair, and continued to tape it behind my ear and bent the actually ear piece around my ear so it fit snuggly inside.**

"Hmmm hmm," So that's why I was humming. I wanted to burst out into song so badly (I was listening to Grace Kelly by MIKA. Yeah, remember when that song was the bomb?). But it would be weird.

Why was I worrying about being weird? I mean... Look at me.

Fuck.

No, no. I wouldn't do this to myself. I spent too much of my life doing this. Making me think being myself was weird and wrong. I got so, so down about it all the time. But not anymore. I can't do that anymore. I am me, and if you don't like that then I don't give a fuck.

With this sudden outburst of pride I smiled to myself, staring down at my painted nails. The person next to me muttered, "Asshole." But his cheeks were painted slightly red and legs were crossed awkwardly over one another.

At first I raised my hand to give him the finger, but then I noticed his legs and my eyebrows furrowed. I was so confused. For all of ten seconds. When it hit me, I'm not going to lie, I was shocked. Then flattered. Then... Naughty. Not naughty in a sexual 18+ way, no no, in a 'Lets-Fuck-Around' way.

I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth slightly at him to let him know I knew of his little friend. I then picked up my HB pencil and held it between my thumb and forefinger, gently resting it between my teeth. I eyed him up and down, fully aware of him watching my through the corner of his eye. When I slowly wrapped my pink lip glossed lips around said pencil he jumped and hit his knee against the table.

I softly giggled, making sure to keep my head slightly down to make my blue eyes look big and cute to him. Our teacher just shook their head and turned around back to the board to continue talking about bullshit. I then began slowly moving the pencil in and out of my mouth, looking down at it then back at him a few times. I saw him tense up and then cough, shuffling his legs around a bit.

Eventually, when I started picking up the pace and letting out soft, barely audible moans he closed his eyes really tightly and raised his hand. The teacher asked him what the hell he wanted with an exaggerated groan. "C-Can I go to the b-bathroom?" He stuttered, face red.

As he ran out the room I took my pencil out of my mouth and dried it on my shirt, a large smirk on my face.

 **SxNxS**

It was lunch when I saw him. Not the boy from class, no, but him.

He had dark hair. Like a raven. And it was straight. And he had a little fringe like Hinata but cut into to look spiky and more manly, I guess. And he looked thin. Thin, but muscly at the same time. His arms were... damn. Did he play basketball? Or just fap a lot? Probably the first one. He sat so silently next to his talkative friend. They were both very, very hot. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt and black jeans. He sat with his head down, hair covering his face and coffee snuggled between his hands.

As his friend continued to blabble on about God knows what he looked up a at me and noticed me staring. I looked away blushing before I could see his reaction, but I could still feel his eyes burning holes in my head.

I quickly got my food and sat down. I looked across the room and noticed him still staring. His friend had gone to the vending machine. His lips curled up into a smirk as he realized me staring back, so I returned it.

Yes, I was embarrassed. But showing my embarrassment or any negative emotions wasn't my thing.

He lifted his hand and gestured for me to come over. I looked down at my food and took a deep breath. _'You're sassy and seductive, Naruko. Keep it that way."_

* * *

 _Sasuke's POV_

"What the FUCK are you staring at?"

I was watching her.

I was at the back in the corner of the room and she was in the row in front of me four seats down. Suigetsu was in the same row as her, but in front of me so he couldn't see what I was seeing. He interrupted me just as it was getting exciting so I tore my eyes away. I guess it was lucky he did that. I don't know what would of happened.

"Her, man," I whispered back, pushing his arm off my desk.

Shaking his head, Suigetsu chuckled, "I've never seen you even slightly interested in a girl, Sasuke. Are you sure you're okay?"

But I'd gone back to staring at her, then the boy next to her struggling and fighting against his own manhood. I'm not going to lie, it was really, really fun to watch. So fun I didn't realize I had began to smile.

"Dude! You're even smiling now! What the FUCK man?!" Sui kicked my shin and I held onto the sides of my desk so I didn't fall. I glared at him, half for kicking me and half for interrupting. Luckily, the teacher didn't notice our bickering because the struggling boy had awkwardly asked to go to the bathroom. Oh, I wonder why.

 **SxNxS**

At lunch Suigetsu kept asking me if I was okay. I tried to keep my eyes off her. I kept my head down through the whole of period 2 and the beginning of lunch. But when I felt someone staring at me... I got curious. We all do. So I looked up and it was her. And when she saw me she turned her head and blushed in a really cute way.

Then she sat down at her table, and I knew that if I kept staring she'd look over. And she did. I smirked because I was right and she smirked right back at me. I felt myself (if ya know what I mean) twitch and my body silently wanted more, so I sent Suigetsu to get me two cans of Soso and gestured for her to come over.

Oh lord when she stood up. She carefully twisted her body out from under the table and ran her hand through her hair. On her way to me she licked her lips ever so slightly, never breaking eye contact. When she got to me she sat so close our arms were pressed against each other.

Suigetsu came back just after she sat down and he awkwardly stared at me then her then me again. "Sit down, Sui," I said. And he did. He put the two cans in front of me and I pushed one towards her.

"Oh thanks," She said, and I watched as her arm swam down under the table. For a few moments I wondered how she was going to open the can with one hand or even eat with one hand, but then as I felt something stroke my inner thigh I no longer gave a shit. From that very moment I decided I would play her game. I would not be like the guy in class earlier and scurry away to the bathroom, but instead go along with it. Give her a taste of her own medicine. Show her she's not the only one who knows how to play.

I'll continue being the way I have always been.

So, to your question this morning, Suigetsu, yes. Yes I will have that reputation again. Because now I've got competition. Now it'll be fun.

* * *

 **Sam's Second Note - It's 2 am and I've just typed out that whole thing. I've been listening to Flesh by Simon Curtis from when Sasuke began telling his side to the lunch story, so that's why the mood changed. Hahhahahahahahah.**

 **Tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Gender **Fluid Confusion - Chapter 3**

 _ **Summary - Two students, two genders. They're complete opposites but they both share one vital similarity - they're both gender fluid. And they're falling for each other's other halves.**_

 **Sam's Note - Waaaaah! The feedback I got from the last chapter are kinda 50/50 which is... great, actually.**

* * *

 **Gender Fluid Confusion**

* * *

 _The Next Day - Sasuko's POV_

The next morning I woke up feeling like shit.

It was so sudden. The day before had been good - great, actually - but then as soon as I seemed to have gone back to normal, reality just kind of crashed down on me. Like I was being punished for being happy.

I woke up all sweaty, my legs stuck to the covers uncomfortably, trapping me down. But I eventually did untangle myself and flop down onto the floor. I checked my phone, still not bothering to stand up yet: **7:15**. Meaning I had less than fifteen minutes to get washed and dressed.

UNLESS it was a lady day.

You see on days where I felt female I had to wait until Itachi and my dad had left for work or whatever they do before I can even begin getting ready because if they see me even leave the house dressed even slightly feminine one of them will make a sly remark. I only just get away with guyliner. And even with that I had to have many years of arguing for.

The second I thought about it, I instantly sat up, dropping my phone. I crawled over to my mirror and stared at myself for all of five seconds, before dropping my head into my hands.

A lady day it is, then.

I have a love hate relationship with being gender fluid. Some days are great, different and spontaneous. I can go crazy with my style and it almost feels like I am a different person every day.

But then there are days like today** where it makes me want to tear my hair out. I can spend hours staring at myself in the mirror. Just staring. Pointing out all the imperfections. Now, don't get me wrong, this isn't a weight issue. I don't think I'm too fat or too thin. I'm quite content with my weight. It's just... On female days I feel more vulnerable to negativity. The whole dysphoria feel to it is always either really bad or barely there at all.

I sat there staring at myself. My eyes were droopy and the bags sat under them like an angry, gothic eye liner. I rubbed them, making them red. Just as I was about to have an episode, my door swung open and my eyes looked at it's reflection through the mirror.

Itachi strolled in and sat on the edge of my bed. I turned around and stood up, dusting off my clothes. "Oh, please," I said in a mocking voice. "Come in, sit down, dear brother."

He snorted at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. My older brother then leaned back, hands behind his head. When I just continued to stand there, not doing anything other than having a kind of staring contest with him, Itachi furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, twisting his body around. "Arn't you getting dressed?"

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Itachi, I knew you were weird, but not weird enough to sit in your sibling's room to watch them get dressed!"

I made an effort to not use gendered words like 'brother' or 'him'. It made me feel sick.

"Sasuke, shut up. I actually came in here to talk to you about something, but if you're gonna be like that..." Itachi stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets, shrugging and making he way towards the door. My heart pounded in my chest; what is it he wants to talk about?

"No, no. Itachi don't be like thaaaat... C'mon!" I lay down across the bed and reached over to grab his arm. He pulled his arm away from my grip and I scrunched my face up. "Itachi?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nee, Sasuke," he ruffled my hair and I slapped his hands away. "It's nothing important. Just that there's this blonde chick waiting for you downstairs."

I let in a short breath, before losing all all energy and flopping against my bed, like a dead fish. "Tell her to fuck off," I said into my duvet. For a few moments I thought Itachi hadn't heard me because he just stood there, not saying anything. But soon he laughed, said okay and left the room, carefully closing the door.

I rolled onto my back, sighing.

Don't get me wrong, I like this girl. She's sweet, nice, funny. Her eyes are absolutely gorgeous. She's perfect. So perfect, in fact, I can't lie to her. I can't go downstairs and be the Sasuke everyone knows and loves, because I'm not him. I'm not a boy, I'm not a man. I'm not male. I would kill to be male. I don't want to be like this. I hate it. It's confusing and frustrating and sad. I know it's not wrong, but sometimes society makes me _feel_ wrong. Am I mistake? Was I meant to be born? What went wrong to make me like this? 

I sighed and pinched my temple. I couldn't sit here continuing to think like this. Or I might do what I did last time I... No, I won't think about that.

I heaved myself up and pressed my ear against my door. I sat there, listening until I heard both Itachi and Naruko leave the house, Itachi shouting up that I'm going to be late if I don't get a move on.

And from there I speed got dressed. I threw on a pair of tight skinny jeans that made me arse look fucking amazing and a cute black, fluffy jumper. I put on some simple winged eyeliner and mascara, then some pink lipgloss with tiny, tiny bits of glitter in. I put in my extensions and tied the back into a cute plait. I turned to the side and pulled the back of my jumper, showing my flat, male chest. Sighing deeply, I turned my mirror around.

Today was a bad day, and this piece of shit wasn't helping.

 **SxNxS**

 _Naruko's POV_

It felt strange waking up the next day feeling like this again.

I wasn't feeling like the confident woman I was yesterday, but I knew I had an image now. I had to keep over confident so people wouldn't fuck with me.

I grabbed my black skater skirt and put it on, along with black thighhighs, a cute All Time Low tank top and tied my checkered over shirt around my waist. I did my hair and put in my pigtails with the streak of pink in them and put on Jeffree Star lipstick to match.

I stared at myself in the mirror, suddenly very confident. Then he came to mind, Sasuke. Ahh, Sasuke. He is a very beautiful human being, isn't he? Goddamn perfect in every way.

There was something... different about him, though. Something I can't quite put my finger on. But it feels... familiar.

I left my house and remembered the conversations we were having the day before. Sasuke was telling me about his brother (Something that sounds like itchy, I don't know) and his father being strict. He then said...

 _Ah!_

I was half way up the stairs of the bus when I rememered what he'd said. He'd told me he lives in the black house at the end of the street the school was on. So when I jumped off the bus, the events being less dramatic and interesting then it had been yesterday, I smiled to myself. I began walking down, seeing the black house sticking out at the end.

I used my phone reflection to check my teeth and to re apply my make up. I pulled my bra up and tightened the shirt around my waist. The steps up to his door made my thighhighs roll down a bit at the back, so I yanked them up, letting go and feeling them tighten around my newly shaved legs.

Carefully I pressed my finger against the door bell. I heard it ring out inside the house, then the stumbling of someone inside. I heard them begin unlocking the door and my heart pounding - what if he answered the door?

There was no need to worry, though, because Sasuke didn't open the door. Instead his older brother Itachi did, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. He stared me up and down, one eyebrow up. "Eehh?"

"Er.., uhm" I felt the tips of my ears heat up. "I-I'm Naruko - One of Sasuke's friends?"

"Ahh, okay," He said and walked away from the door. I stepped in and carefully closed it behind me, making my way to the sofa his brother had told me to sit on. "I'm Itachi, and I'm Sasuke's very very attractive older brother," he said smugly, chest puffed out.

He then leaned down and whispered to me, pushing the toast he just bit into the the side of his mouth. "But, babe, don't worry. I don't swing the same way he does, if you know what I mean."

I nodded slowly. Is he trying to tell me he's gay?

Just as I opened my mouth to ask, an older man (probably in his late fifties early sixties) walked into the living room. He stopped when he saw me. "Who're you?" He asked, eyeing me up and down.

I smiled as bright and polite as I could, straightening my back. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, one of Sasuk-"

"One of Sasuke's girl toys? Right, okay, I don't care." He interupted me and opened the front door. "Itachi, I want you to know that what you told me last night will not be accepted. We're not going to to talk about and I'll leave you to sort yourself out because, if you don't, I'm afraid I will have to get involved - and you don't want that, do you?"

After Itachi nodded the older man closed the door behind him. Itachi sighed and dropped his shoulders, running a hand through his long black hair. "Right, okay. Do you want me to tell Sasuke you're here or..?"

I sat there gobsmacked from what I just heard. _One of Sasuke's girl toys._ Really? Sasuke's one of them? Well, I shouldn't really be suprised. With looks like that of course he would be like that.

And what was all that _I'll leave you to sort yourself out_ crap about? And _if you don't, I'm afraid I will have to get involved - and you don't want that, do you?_

After hearing that Sasuke has 'girl toys' I would have just got up and left right there and then, but that whole conversation.. I was so intrigued. I needed answers.

"Look..." I hadn't even noticed Itachi sit next to me. He put an arm around my small shoulders. "Honey, you're a pretty girl. You're just his type, actually. And if I could say what my father just said was untrue, then I would. But sadly, it's not." He patted my shoulder. "So if I were you, I would leave before you get in too deep. It's just the way he is"

I turned my head, suddenly feeling very comfortable in the arms of a man who has no sexual interest in me, and smiled at him. A warm, sweet smile. "No, it's okay. I'll wait down here for him"

Itachi stared at me like I was crazy for a few moments, before standing up and returning the smile. He span around and began climbing up the stairs two at a time.

When Itachi came downstairs and told me Sasuke had told me to fuck off I was quite offended. What happened to the nice, sweet guy I met yesterday?

I felt myself tearing up as I stood up. "Okay.. I'll go now, then"

I began walking towards the door when I felt Itachi wrap his arms around me. I turned around and returned the hug, crying ever so slightly. He patted my head and whispered, "There there," a few times. It felt like he'd done this before, many times before. After a few more moments and stepped back and smiled up at him. "Thank you for that, Itachi. You're a real sweet guy."

"I am?" He seemed genuinely suprised at what I just said, and then let his shoulders drop. "If only Deidara would think that.."

We walked to school together. On the way he told me all about his crush, Deidara, and how he was with this asshole guy Sasori. He told me he'd spent nights with Sasori before and how he was into this fucked up kinky puppet shit.

I was beginning to warm up and look up to Itachi. Like the brother I'd never had.

If only Sasuke was more like his brother.

* * *

 **It's short, I know, I'm sorry. Having technical problems, but they should be over now. Plus, it's summer. Expect more from me soon!**


	4. Awkward AN

Uhhh, hi guys.

Look, I know I havent updated in about a month, but I have a valid reason! My laptop has officially just... Stopped working. Its old, Im lucky I got this far with it.

Anyway, as I cant afford a new one just yet, I thought I would awkwardly updte you on the situation.

HOWEVER

Because I have access to this site on my PSVita & phone (which is also on its deathbed ) I could try my best to update using them? Just expect a few more spelling mistakes than usual.

HOWEVER 2.0

I am still going to be updating Wattpad as usual on my phone. My Wattpad is SpawnofDestielx :)

Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5jk

This had to be really freaking quicksoforget intros man.

Alright I should have the next Chapter writtenand ready by January. Getting a new laptop for hristmas SO woo akright bye


End file.
